Orgarian
History of Orgarian Early Life Orgarian was born in the year 904 as the son of Lord-Chief Orgast and Lady Argonia of the House of Aldan. When Orgarian was 2 years old the Ifars, his father's family was defeated and the monarchs were killed. Orgast, Orgarian's father was indirectly responsible for the defeat of the Ifars. For this he felt guilty and he had nightmares, fearing the Ifars would return and kill him. In 912 he went insane and jumped of his balcony and died.The children of Orgast and Tirfag and their children were then executed and Argonia, Orgarian's mother committed suicide. Orgarian, who then had become Orgast's oldest living son, was then made the new Lord-Chief. But since he was only 8 years old his uncle Orgfor was made the temporary Regent. In 918 Orgarian took all power from his uncle and became the new ruling Lord-Chief. Reign In 920 Orgarian got married and in 921 his son Orgast II was born. In 926 Orgarian discoverd that his uncle Orgfor had created an economic scam and he executed him. In 927 his daughter Orgaria was born. In 928 Orgid, Orgarian's cousin, thus the son of Orgfor then started a rebellion against his regime. Orgarian refused to fight and Orgid lost more and more followers. In 933 Orgid tried to assassinate Orgarian, but failed. Orgarian's guards then killed him, even though Orgarian begged them not to. The guards were then sentenced to prison. In 937 Orgarian tried to forge an alliance with King Firon of Anglaria. But due to Anglarian law they were actually at war with each other. They signed a peace treaty, but the people of Anglaria didn't like the alliance, neither did the Wildmen. In 940 Orgast II's son Orglist was born. In 942 his daughter Orgaznia is born. In 944 Orgfian, son of Orgid marries Orgaria. The next year their daughter Orgida is born. In 947 Orgast II's second daughter Orgnartia is born, as well as Orgaria's son Orgid II. In 950 Orgfian, Orgaria and Orgid II are attacked by the army of the Union of the Anglin (which consisted of the Frissii and the Trisii). Orgida was staying at the palace to spend time with her grandfather. When Orgarian heard of this he send an army, led by his brother Orgizor to destroy them. Orgizor died in the battle, but the battle was won by Orgarian's army, thanks to lieutenant Orgfin, Orgizor's son. In 951 Orgarian created a law which allowed him to select an heir, normally the position of Lord-Chief was given to the previous Lord-Chief's oldest son. Later that year Orgfin's son, Orgfaen was engaged to Orgida. In 952 Orgonia, Orgarian's sister, and her husband Taldor plotted against the Lord-Chief, hoping Orgonia's son Frizian could take his place on the throne. Orgfin discovered them, but before he could speak to Orgarian, he was poisoned to death. When Orgarian heard of the death of his friend and nephew, he thought about people with motives for the murder and he remembered that his sister had said, just after Orgizor's death, that she like that out of the seven siblings, only they remained. And that Taldor, was the grandson of Friziod, who had been married to Orgunda, Orgarian's half-sister and also to Orgonia, Orgunda was executed along with her son with Friziod, Frizior so that Orgarian could inherit the throne. In 955 Orgarian tricked them into trying to murder him and when they tried the guards caught them and the next day they were executed, so was their son Frorgian. Frizian however was just imprisoned, since Orgarian didn't know of Frizian's involvement he wasn't convicted. Orgida was given to the care of Orgarian, while Orgfaen was adopted by his paternal aunt Orgizia, who had no children. In 961 Orgarian released Frizian. Frizian wanted revenge and in 962 he went to Orgizia and tried to murder her and Orgfaen, but while he was choking Orgizia, Orgfaen sneaked up on him and stabbed him with a knife. He died from the wound, while Orgizia survived, but her husband Rigor had already been murdered. In 962 Orglist's son Orgarfior was born as well as Tortizifor, Orgaznia's son. Death In 964 South-Wildland was attacked by North-Wildland, whose army was led by Haran IV, Chancellor of the Union of North-Wildland, the heir to the Ifarian crown. Orgarian didn't go to Haran with an army but made peace in stead. But Kargin the Portian Chief didn't like this and attacked Orgarian and pierced him with his sword, finally killing the last child of Orgast. Haran IV then called Kargin a fool and tried to capture him, but Kargin attacked him, Haran IV was stronger and killed him, but was then killed by Portian soldiers. Orgarian was succeeded as Lord-Chief by his son Orgast II. Category:Men Category:Wildmen Category:Post-Orgast I Civil War related articles Category:Lord-Chiefs of South-Wildland